darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Testing the Newbie
Back to 2011 Logs Slipstream Shadowstar Slipstream arrives from a patrol mission, her usually clean black form covered in small particulates that mars her appearance but shows she was indeed flying and doing what she was supposed to be doing. She looks around a moment then clicks her comm, "Slipstream to Shadowstar." Shadowstar is lounging on the airstrip, wondering just what she should do today. When the com chirps, she blinks. "This is Shadowstar, go ahead." she says, then looks around. Slipstream hmms as the signal is very strong and peers around, "Are you near the air strip?" she inquires, "Megatron thought it would do us good to have a little friendly combat training session." Shadowstar nods to the question. "I am in fact. Where are you?" she says, standing up to look around and using the signal to try and locate Slippy. Slipstream chuckles, then says, "On my way to the hanger now, meet me there." Shadowstar blinks at that. "Why?" she asks. She's not keen on taking orders from just anyone, after all, although she does head that way. Slipstream comms, "Megatron ordered me to spar with you." Shadowstar comms back. "Really? Wonder why. I've already showed him my battle prowess before." she says as she heads into the hanger. Slipstream sighs softly and waits for the femme to come to the hanger bay. Once she has arrived she states, "Because we need to know each other's fighting styles so we can support each other in battles. Because he said so. Because he'd cannon us both if we don't." Shadowstar finally walks into the hangar, and smirks smugly. "Me might cannon you..." she says, then she giggles softly. "Well, let's get started then. Gotta be ready to support each other." she says. Slipstream corrects, "Us. There is no just me here. Though I do suppose I would get two shots just for not having you do as he has bidden. Rank can be a bit of a pain in the thrusters at times." she notes, then shrugs and gestures, "Let us go then and begin." --- Slipstream has her lance and lariat in hand as she readies for the sparring, "We'll do close combat first to see how you handle it Shadowstar." she intones. Shadowstar follows Slipstream down to the Drill Hall. "Couldn't we go fight something real and learn that way?" she asks, seeming to think this is a waste of time. Slipstream sighs softly at Shadowstar, "Listen well to me, we will do this as ordered. There will be no deviation to that order unless it is countermanded by Megatron himself." Shadowstar huffs. "Did he say we had to learn by fighting each other in the drill hall? Or did he just say we needed to practice together?" You say, "He specifically stated I was to train with you by fighting you." Shadowstar vents softly. "Fine. But only because Megatron said so. I'm assuming he doesn't want us to destroy each other, so are we to use simulated weaponry?" Slipstream smirks to that, "Simulated weaponry? Frag no. Simulated combat though, yes." she relates. Shadowstar blinks. "So...we shoot at each other but don't actually try to hit each other?" she says, not quite seeming to grasp the concept of simulated combat. Slipstream chuckles and hits the combat simulation to show Shadowstar what she means. A few hologram Bots come to life and she begins to attack them as they attack her. "We shoot at each other and feel a simulated pain but it doesn't actually damage." Shadowstar raises an eye ridge at that. "If I'm shooting real ammo at you, it's going to hurt. If I'm shooting a bunch of holograms, it's only going to hurt them." Slipstream shakes her head a bit, "You aren't shooting real ammo." she notes, "It's holo simulated. Just set your safety on your weapons so they don't fire the ammo off." Slipstream shakes her head a bit, "You aren't shooting real ammo." she notes, "It's holo simulated. Just set your safety on your weapons so they don't fire the ammo off." (re) Shadowstar ahs, finally understanding how it will work. "That makes sense." she says, and goes about setting all her weapons to safety mode. Slipstream nods to that, "Good." she states and awaits for her to get set up before they proceed. "Ready?" Shadowstar nods, smirking in anticipation, weapons at the ready. "Let's do this." she says. Slipstream nods and has her rifle readied. She flares her wings behind her so they are not presenting a target to aim at then gets to firing upon the other femme while at the same time doing a few side steps to the right. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 17! Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 20! Shadowstar isn't about to be caught by such a forward attack, and she sidesteps with a graceful twirl, then her wings spread and a volley of missiles fires off at Slipstream. "Gonna have to do better than that, Slippy!" Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 1! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 1! Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 15! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 12! Slipstream wasn't quite expecting the new seeker to be that good right off the bat so the missile volley catches her in the legs as she tries to fly out of the way. The simulated smoke is convincing. She pulls out her lance and flies toward the fellow femme with the aim of sinking it into her. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 7! Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 1! Shadowstar is too busy grinning from the successful missile strike to realize just what Slipstream is doing, and by the time she notices the charge, it's too late. She moves aside, taking a decent hit to her torso. With no pain though, she is free to launch a counterattack, recovering from the hit and performing a flying roundhouse kick, aiming for Slippy's middle. Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 6! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 18! Slipstream scores with the lance and is quick to yank it free, this pulls her body sideways so the roundhouse misses her by scant inches. She hms softly and uses your off balance moment to send her lariat holding hand toward your face, intending to punch you. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 6! Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 8! Shadowstar huffs as the kick doesn't connect, and as that punch heads her way she manages to just barely avoid it. With close quarters not really being her thing, she tries to push away from Slipstream before firing another volley of missiles. She seems to be more serious now than she was a moment ago. Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shadowstar rolls a 7! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 4! Slipstream connects with the punch but with her being so close the next missiles connect to her torso with a simulated shower of metal and debris. There is a intonation from somewhere that says that Slipstream can no longer continue due to the amount of simulated damaged. "Well... that... was unexpected." she notes. Shadowstar stays hovering in the air, blinking in a bit of surprise. "Over already?" she asks, seeming disappointed. She floats down to the ground, then inspects her own simulated damage. Her left side has a hole thanks to the lance. Slipstream looks down at her damage and nods, "I doubt I would have got up from this without help." she notes then takes the simulation down so they return to normal. "I can safely tell Megatron your skills are up to par." Shadowstar nods, her wings folding back down to idle mode. "You weren't too bad. But really, I didn't expect to be beaten." she says with a confident smirk. "When Megatron himself tested my abilities, I got through with barely a scratch. Not that I was fighting him, of course. Just drones." Slipstream shifts her wings back into their normal position so she can place her lance in its place on her back. "Don't get overly cocky Shadowstar, that's when you can get into it deep in battle." Shadowstar looks like she's about to say something else cocky, then she gets a bit of a fearful expression for just a moment before she headshakes. "Yeah..." is all she says, going back to a neutral expression. You say, "Remember that I have been here longer than you, seen my fair share of battles between Bots and Cons as well as internal conflicts. Keep your head about you, know your place, and all will be well. Get cocky and trust me it will be endless processor glitches." Shadowstar nods some and crosses her arms over her chest. "Yeah yeah. Don't worry about me." she says, looking off to the side a bit. "So, what rank are you? Are you a commander, or just a lower grunt?" You say, "I'm rank 3 right now. But Megatron is giving me more responsibilities so maybe I'll get another rank here soon." Shadowstar considers a moment, then vents softly. "Well, I'm not off to a very good start, promotion-wise. The only missions I've gotten, I failed." You say, "Then you got to prove yourself. We still have yet to find a way past the Crystal City guards to see if that can even be done." Shadowstar hmms. "Well, I don't think a pair of seekers would be able to get in easily, even if we weren't Decepticons. It would probably take a grounder. And even then...I dunno." You say, "There are a few neutral fliers around. Sounds like you are just making an excuse for failing." Shadowstar blinks at that, then frowns. "You don't know what you're talking about. I haven't even tried to get in to Crystal City yet. And I didn't make excuses when Megatron called me in to ask why I had not done my mission. I was just lucky that Nobyl guy was already out of the picture, or he might not have been so lenient with me." Slipstream shakes her head a bit, "Won't get off as lucky if he asks us to get into Crystal City again. There will be no excuses at all. Trust me the mech does not tolerate failure anymore than he would not even doing the mission in the first place." Shadowstar huffs. "You think I don't know that? I was ready to get vaporized when he called me in. Trust me, I do -not- intend to fail again, in any manner." Slipstream nods to that, "Good." she coils up her lariat and puts it on her hip. "Well I should hit the wash racks and then get some recharge in Shadowstar. Next I see you we can go on a patrol and see what sort of troublesome Bots we can run into, how's that sound?" Shadowstar vents softly, then nods. "Alright. Sounds good. I guess I should do the same." she says. Slipstream smiles a bit, "I'll comm you when I'm ready for that patrol." Shadowstar nods again, and while she doesn't quite smile, she isn't frowning either. "I'll be waiting." she says, then she walks on out of the drill hall. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Shadowstar's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs